Venom
Venom is a character in Spider-Man Comics. He was confirmed as playable in a Target advertisement showing off the game. He will be part of Marvel's Spider-Man Playset. Films Ultimate Spider-Man The Venom in Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition is based of the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show. Venom, as a symbiote was created by Dr. Octopus, before the Symbiote got loose, it attached to Peter Parker. It was then seemingly destroyed until a small piece of the symbiote bonded with and eventually took control of Harry Osborn. Spider-Man 3 Venom appears briefly in Spider-Man 3, when the symbiote from space attaches to Peter Parker, and eventually goes into the hands of Eddie Brock. Eddie Brock lets the symbiote take control and becomes Venom. After teaming up with Sandman, Venom is blown up along with Eddie Brock. Venom Film In July 2007, Avi Arad revealed a Venom spin-off was in the works. The studio commissioned Jacob Aaron Estes to write a script, but rejected it the following year. In September 2008, Paul Wernick and Rhett Reese signed on to write. Stan Lee signed on to make a cameo in the film. Rhett Reese later revealed that they had written two drafts for the film and that the studio was pushing the film forward. In 2009, Gary Ross, who was then rewriting the latest draft of the unproduced Spider-Man 4, was assigned to rewrite the Venom script and direct the movie, in which Venom would be an antihero rather than a supervillain. In March 2012,'' chronicle'' director Josh Trank negotiated with Sony about his interest in directing the film after Ross left development to direct The Hunger Games. In June 2012, The Amazing Spider-Man producer Matt Tolmach, speaking of his and fellow producer Avi Arad's next project, would be a Venom movie. Abilities Though it requires a living host in order to survive, the Venom Symbiote has been shown to be adept at fending for itself independent of a host. The Symbiote is capable of shapeshifting abilities, including the ability to form spikes or expand its size,as well as mimic the appearance of other humanoids after it has obtained a host. The organism can additionally use its shape-shifting abilities to conceal itself by altering its coloration or by becoming completely invisible. It also contains a small "dimensional aperture," allowing its hosts to carry items without adding mass to the costume. The Symbiote also exhibits telepathic abilities, primarily when it needs to communicate with its host. Because of its contact with Spider-Man, the Symbiote grants all of its subsequent hosts that hero's powers and cannot be detected by his spider-sense. As Spider-Man's fighting style is partly dependent on his spider-sense, his effectiveness was somewhat hampered when he battled Eddie Brock. Retaining its memory from the time it was bonded with Spider-man, Venom is also capable of producing webbing similar to Spider-man's own variety created from itself. Trivia * Ultimate Venom was actually created by Dr. Octopus when he isolated the aggression In Spider-man's DNA. * Ultimate Spiderman's Venom is actually Harry Osborn and not Eddie Brock. * Rather than referring to Itself as "we" and "us", Disney Infinity's Venom refers to Itself as "I" and "me" Gallery venom packaging.jpg|Venom in the packaging. Php8xtgfz.jpg|Venom in-game. Venom usm.jpg|Venom from Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0 Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Comics Category:DI2 Series 1